Loving You From Afar
by pinkribbons
Summary: Sakura likes Syaoran, Syaoran likes Sakura, so why the heck is Sakura going on a date with some other guy!?*Chapter Three* What now Sakura!?....
1. Chapter One: Yes, I will go

_Ok…..This is my new chapter fic "Loving You From Afar"…..Yes I will keep updating "Love Me Like You Should" don't worry, I just wanted a new fanfic along with it and I though another S+S would be nice. Yes this is another S+S! My favorite couple! ^_^ Anyways……Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!_

****

****

****

****

**Loving You From Afar**

Silent….peaceful…everything you could want on a Monday morning…..

"**HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Well one family was…..dying for it. **

The two males sighed as they prepared breakfast. The breakfast consisted of hearty omelets with rice and green tea to ease their dry throats. 

Upstairs, the "kaijuu" as so called by her older brother, Touya, was getting ready in record speed yet again…..six years in a row. The young girl had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her auburn hair sparkled as it reached down to her shoulders in curls. She was athletic so her body was well built and made any guy drool over her. Her tan fit the rest of her perfectly, along with her well made out curves that swerved her body into perfection. The most beautiful part about that hadn't changed were her eyes. Oh, the jade green eyes that you could get lost in. They were like two emeralds sparkling in the deep sea. They always had extra sparkle when she was happy and especially when she was around her secret love……Li Syaoran.

The sweet young blossom, also known as Kinomoto Sakura, or Sakura-chan called by so many of her friends ran downstairs and thumped into the wooden chair to eat the hearty breakfast prepared by her loving father and the evil over-protective Onii-chan. 

"Geez, kaijuu, even at sixteen you are still late, I guess old habits die hard" Touya chuckled as Sakura fumed with anger. She still had the ability even though he was about four feet taller than her, to kick him in the shin which would make him shut up and cringe every time. 

"Sakura is not a kaijuu!" She yelled as she gobbled down the food that was neatly made.

"Well I have to go…., Ja ne" Touya put his dishes away and left. Sakura ate in record time and bid her father good bye. She reassured him that she had enough to eat and strapped her roller blades to get ready to blade fast down the fine line sidewalk to her high school. The same one her brother went to, Seijouu High. 

Sakura made it just has the bell rang from the school. She breathed deeply as she walked to her seat. She turned to her long time best friend with the warm amethyst eyes and soft purple tinted hair, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" She smiled brightly to her companion.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan! Just made it as usual!" Tomoyo giggled slightly as she whipped out the ever so old camcorder that she adored so much since it held all of Sakura's captures with the Clow Cards and of course the kawaii Sakura and Syaoran moments. Sakura just blushed as she let out a quiet 'hoe' from habit.

Sakura turned around in her seat to face the man of her dreams behind her. Li Syaoran. She greeted him with her warm and beautiful smile.

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" 

"O-Ohayo S-Sakura" Syaoran stuttered as suddenly the wood on the desk became very interesting to him.

Sakura and Syaoran have both been in love with each other since they were ten. They were too dense to know that they both liked each other and would blow it off or just blush when Tomoyo, Eriol, or the others both told them that they are the most kawaii couple on campus. Tomoyo told Syaoran countless times to tell Sakura before another boy gets to her first and Syaoran took that seriously, for surely he knew that Sakura was rated the most beautiful and popular girl in school. No doubting Syaoran was either though.

Syaoran still had that messy chocolate brown hair that he would try to tame, but as Sakura said the messy look made him more kawaii and many girls agreed as they drooled in response. Syaoran never smiled much but when he did it was killer, girls would faint right then and there seeing that smile of his. Syaoran from his training since he was quite young was nicely built too. He had well built muscles not like those "macho" men but to make any girl want to hug him all over. He was always nice to his very close friends and especially Sakura, they were the best of friends but they both wished and especially Syaoran to be more. He was nice and friendly to many of the guys but when they would flirt or even look at Sakura in a way he didn't want them to, he would go at them. He was very over protective of his friends and especially of Sakura but that doesn't mean he is not nice. His amber chocolate eyes are still the same. The nice tone that could make you melt in his hands. He did have a blushing problem though…..really around his secret love……Kinomoto Sakura.

"Class is going to start any minute" He smiled to her, the only one he really smiled to.

"Hai" She smiled back but frowned when she noticed someone behind him.

"Ohayo Sakura" There he was…..the man that Syaoran despised. Kuroi. Kuroi Kasshoku. He had dusty brown hair and a fairly good tan. He was just as nice as Syaoran too which made it even a harder obstacle for Syaoran to accomplish to get Sakura.

"Ohayo Kuroi-kun!" Sakura of course…..was oblivious to it all and smiled like she always has done to every other guy.

"You are looking beautiful yet again Miss Sakura" He smiled to her as he took his seat in front of her. Sakura just blushed hard like she always did when she received a compliment.

Syaoran growled from behind. He had the cold stare on his face saying 'get-away-from-her-or-I-will-kill-you' look. The pencil he was holding had already broken in two. 

"Is someone jealous, or is it just the book, Li-kun?" Syaoran cringed, the other person he despised, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Syaoran didn't despise him because he was after Sakura, no, Eriol already had the maiden Daidouji, Syaoran just couldn't stand it when Eriol would tease him about Sakura right in front of her. Man, he could just make him blow his top!

"Shut up Hiiragizawa" Syaoran growled through clenched teeth. Tomoyo was recording the whole time and giggled when Eriol kissed her on the cheek.

"Ohayo, gorgeous" Eriol kissed her hand and smiled. Tomoyo giggled girlishly in response.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Eriol-kun, ohayo!" Sakura waved to him and he returned it with his own.

"Ohayo"

"Sit down everyone!" The teacher came in and started his lesson: Geometric Equations.

Sakura stared blankly at the board. Math wasn't her thing, every kind of it from long division to integers to this. She sighed and looked down at her roughly erased paper. It looked like a truck ran over it. She sighed another depressed sigh and started over again.

Of course, from the seat behind her Syaoran heard her depressed sigh. Syaoran being the math-whiz finished his math in record time, at this time he would usually stare at Sakura in front of him dreaming about her in every which way. (Not that way you hentaiis!!). He looked at her sadly and was about to offer to help her when someone had already beaten him to it. He looked ahead and his face turned red in anger. All he saw was red at this point. His book was denting with each smile that boy gave to Sakura. 

"Stupid Kasshoku…." He growled to himself.

"Li-kun, are you mad at the book?" Tomoyo pointed to the dented book and giggled. Syaoran just sweatdropped and put it down all the while glaring at the young Japanese man helping Sakura.

When Kasshoku finished he asked her a question that obviously from the look on Syaoran's red fuming face, was very bad.

"Sakura, would you like to-to…would you like to go with me on a date this Friday?" Now many men have asked Sakura on dates but he was different. All the others were usually jerks or ugly so Sakura would always put them down politely since it was her sweet nature to do so. She also really wanted to go on a date with Syaoran but she didn't have the courage to ask him and besides, guys were supposed to ask first!

You could hear Syaoran cough when he heard the question. Tomoyo saw what was happening when she saw Syaoran's red face, not of blushing, but of anger. Syaoran gripped his desk listening for what Sakura was going to say. He held is breath and looked at her until it came out of her mouth. Tomoyo mouthed 'no' to Sakura but Sakura didn't even look at her. Sakura looked Kasshoku in the eyes then back at Syaoran. She could see he was mad but looked a little depressed when he looked at her. Sakura opened her mouth for Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol to all hear. Syaoran still held his breath until it again, like I said, came out of her mouth…..

"Yes, Kuroi-kun, I'll go with you"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_NOOOOOO!_

_Sakura how could you say yes…in front of Syaoran! What will Syaoran do!? What about their date!? *gasps* So many questions to answer…..well if you give me reviews…good reviews…your questions will be answered!_

_For those who love S+S_

_Should write!_

_For now…._

_Ja__!!!_


	2. Chapter Two: The Depressed Little Wolf

**Loving You From Afar**

****

**Chapter Two: The Depressed Little Wolf**

_"Yes, Kuroi-kun, I'll go with you"_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

You could hear a loud thump on the ground, a gasp, and a choke. The loud thump was from Syaoran holding his book until its death and then dropping it from the complete shock he had received. The gasp was from the ever sweet Tomoyo trying to pack the knowledge she just heard correctly. And the choke was from Eriol trying regain his composure.

Then Syaoran growled when he saw something.

Kuroi smiled. It grew up his face ever so slowly like time was set in slow motion. His smile spread on each side as if someone was buttering toast. All his perfectly in-line white teeth showed, sparkling in the light. His eyes squinted a little as the smile grew wider. His aqua marine eyes brightened themselves as his eyebrows lowered in satisfaction. The curving snake settled on Sakura and he then spoke to her.

Syaoran's growl deepened as his newly sharpened pencil broke once again. He glared fiercely at the boy, his amber eyes, you could swear had fire in them. You could feel the temperature heat up a few degrees and Tomoyo even had to unzip the purple coat she was wearing from the angry heat that the Chinese warrior was emitting.

But wait, Syaoran thought for a second. He was so angry at Kuroi that he forgot about something. Why did Sakura say yes? I mean, she showed no affection towards him. What had driven her to say yes to him?

Syaoran would have to talk to her later.

"So, Sakura, I'll pick you up a six?" Kuroi smiled yet again to the young lady in front of him.

"Hai, see you then" She smiled to him. Inside she had also wondered what had driven her to do so. She came to the conclusion that maybe this would make Syaoran confess to her. 

_'Confess what? He doesn't love me' Her head dropped down a few centimeters._

Just then a bell sound permeated the room in knowledge that lunch was in session.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura and Tomoyo got their lunches, some sandwiches and potato chips, and sat down. Syaoran who usually sat with them went to another table and sat alone in the steel row of seats.  He looked down at his salad and sighed depressingly. Eriol sat down with them and looked at Syaoran. He knew he needed to do something.

_'Oh Sakura, why did you hurt me so?'__ Syaoran took a slow bite of his food and kept his eyes cast low on the table._

Sakura looked at him, her jade-eyes filled with confusion and worry. She didn't know he would be this depressed during lunch.

_'I wonder what is wrong…' She took a bite of her lettuce and cheese sandwich when a sweet innocent voice spoke up._

"Sakura-chan, why did you say yes?" Tomoyo inquired her amethyst-eyes a little duller than usual. The English teen sitting next to her nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, I thought that if I said yes maybe it would make Syaoran able to make a move on me…then I don't know why he would…" Sakura's emerald-eyes weren't their usual green grass color. They were duller and looked like she had just woken up from a harsh night of sleep. She wasn't in the mood to talk and Tomoyo got the message so they all ate quietly until Eriol stood up, brushed the food off his pants and went directly to where the amber-haired boy was sitting.

Syaoran heard some rustling in front of him and looked up to see a pig with blue hair and glasses. He snorted. What did Eriol want?

"What do you want Hiiragizawa, whatever it is, I am not in the mood for it" He snapped at him before the young English boy could say a word out of his mouth. 

"I was just going to inform you" He smiled evilly and went on… "My cute descendent…" Syaoran growled inwardly. "That I know why Sakura said yes to Kasshoku" Syaoran perked up at the name coming from his mouth. His chocolate eyes looked at him in fury. He lowly said something in a growl that could almost be silent. 

"What did he say?" Eriol smiled and decided to keep it half-secret and half-not. Oh ho ho ho ho. Eriol could be vicious sometimes just like his sweet delicate flower, Tomoyo.

"Well, just some advice, confess to her soon, real soon" Syaoran looked at him confusion. _'What was that supposed to mean?'_

Eriol then left the Chinese teen in wonder of his advice. He joined the girls who didn't ask any questions and finished their lunch. Then again the bell rang signaling them to go to their next class…..

Syaoran and Sakura had history, while Tomoyo and Eriol had literature.

Syaoran was behind Sakura again and still depressed. Syaoran looked at his book and wasn't even listening to the Sensei. Sakura was doing the same but it was worse with Syaoran directly behind her.

She wrote down something on a small-ripped-lined piece of notebook paper in her perfect Kanji handwriting.

Syaoran noticed something white flick onto his desk, he opened the small piece, unfolding after unfolding, until he came to some beautifully written characters, he read the note:

**_Meet me after school by the front of it_**

****

**_-Sakura_**

He wondered what she had meant and came to the conclusion that it was why he was depressed. He decided to tell her but to keep it partly secret. He could always lie but that was_ pretty hard around his beloved._

He wrote down a response and flicked it onto the cherry blossom's desk, she read it and smiled to him. It must've said something nice because Sakura was smiling her bright cheery smile that she usually wore when she was in joy. 

_'At least Sakura is smiling at me….that was worth it' Syaoran smiled his so ever rare smile to himself but scowled deeply with a low wolf growl at the image in front of him._

There was Kuroi again _flirting with Sakura……__His Sakura_

_'This is going to be a long day'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_AIYEEEEEE!!!!!!!!_

_Poor Syaoran…..He is so depressed….Bad Sakura, what will she say to him after school? What will Syaoran say!? Sorry for the long wait but it was worth it, ne!? Well, give me your sweet reviews once again and I will get a new chapter up much much sooner!_

_For those who love S+S……_

_Should write!_

_For now…._

_Ja__!!_


	3. Chapter Three: An Answer

**Loving You From Afar**

**Chapter Three: An Answer **

_'This is going to be a long day'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day went by in a blur for the young warrior. As soon as the bell telling the teens they could leave school, Syaoran rushed out of there, backpack ready to fall, books hanging by there last in the pack, in top record speed.

'_Stupid class….held us in too long…hope Sakura's not mad' He reached the outside and held his breath at the beauty in front of him._

"So beautiful" There Syaoran saw Sakura standing at the entrance to the school. The wind blew past her wistfully, making her copper tresses flow forward. Her head moved in a side direction, still little strands of hair falling in front of her face. Sakura saw Syaoran, and waved him over. Syaoran sighed to himself. He could stare at her all day.

"You needed to talk to me Sakura?" Syaoran locked his eyes with hers. Sakura's breath locked in her throat as seeing how handsome Syaoran had become.

"I was going to ask why you were so depressed today, anything I can help with?" Sakura asked, her emerald-eyes filled with confusion.

He mentally hit himself. 

_'She is so dense…yet so innocent…ugh! What am I thinking!?'_

"Syaoran?" She came closer to him.

"Well….I…" Syaoran really wanted to lie….but lying to Sakura. He pictured her sad and betrayed face. He shook his head. Lying was not an option.

"Yes? Anything?"

_'If Kasshoku was gone…that would help' He thought to himself._

"Sakura!" He grabbed her shoulders and shut his eyes.

Sakura was surprised by his actions. Yet his hands felt so warm on her skin. She blushed.

_'Stop that, Sakura! You are with Kuroi, remember! But Syaoran….'_

"I-I-I…I am depressed because you are going on a date with Kasshoku and I love you!" He confessed his love and ran off. He needed to run…far.

_'Why did I do that!?__ She probably hates me now!' Syaoran ran towards his apartment, leaving a shocked Sakura in the dust._

_'He loves…me!?' Sakura blushed a crimson color._

"Sakura, are you okay?" A voice behind her asked. Sakura turned and saw Kuroi standing there, his aquamarine eyes full of undying concern.

"I'm fine!" She smiled brightly to him.

"Good, if anything is wrong I would like to know" He shot her a warm smile.

"Well, I will see you around, Ja!" He waved and ran off.

Sakura stood there more confused than ever.

'_Do I love Kuroi….or Syaoran….?'_

She was about to turn around and walk home when she heard someone behind her.

"Sakura-chan, I'm worried about you" Sakura's long time best friend, Tomoyo, was standing in front of her. Sakura then broke into undying sobs.

"Let's go to my house" Tomoyo ended, leading Sakura to her estate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And he said he loved me and ran off…..Kuroi came up to me and asked me if anything was wrong…but I really don't know…do I love him or Syaoran?" She cried onto Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Well, what do you feel around Syaoran?" Her friend inquired.

"Light-headed, warm, happy, sense of safety" Sakura blushed.

"And Kuroi?"

"Just like I feel about a friend…" Sakura's eyes widened. It dawned upon her. She was confused all along. She loved Syaoran! But, how would she tell him now….

"But, I didn't give Syaoran my answer! What should I do Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura looked into her eyes, full of fear.

"Call Kuroi and tell him that you need to break off the date and talk to Syaoran tomorrow!" Tomoyo suggested.

"Alright, arigato for everything Tomoyo-chan, I am really grateful I have you as a friend" She hugged Tomoyo and said good bye.

"As long as you are happy Sakura-chan" Tomoyo smiled to herself and shut the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura called Kuroi and told him that she needed to cancel. He asked why but Sakura just told him she had to.

"I understand, so we are friends?" The young boy asked on the other line.

"Of course!" Sakura replied.

"Good, well I should go, ja" Then Kuroi hung up.

Sakura smiled to herself and read the clock…6:00 pm…

"Tomorrow is too far away, I am going to see him right now!" Sakura was determined at this point. She grabbed her pink coat and boots, and dashed out the door before the two males in the family could ask where she was going.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"She is probably with him right now" At the moment Li Syaoran was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He was truthfully worried, he needed an answer or he swore he would blow.

Syaoran stood up to the doorbell and went to answer the door.

He was surprised when he opened it to see Sakura dressed in a pink raincoat and boots. She looked quite cute. He blushed and shook his head.

"I thought you were on a date with Kuroi" Syaoran questioned her. He then was answered by a big bear-hug. He blushed but reluctantly hugged back.

"No, because, it is not Kuroi that I love…" Sakura trailed off. While Syaoran was thinking of the men she might be attracted to.

_'She could never love me…." His head dropped and bumped her hair. He smelled sweet vanilla and cherry blossoms. Sakura raised her head up and looked him straight in the eyes._

"Because…..I love you"

*~*~*~*~*~*******

_*Dances around in a rain of cherry blossoms*_

_They both love each other….doo doo_

_They both love each other….dee daa_

_Well, there is your long awaited chapter! Gomen for such late posting but my computer lost it, so I had to re-write it! *grumbles* But it is up now, right!?_

_Well, since I decided to make this a short story, I think there will be only one or two more chapters! _

_Well give me your reviews and I shall, hopefully, get the next or last chapter up SOON!!_

_For those who  love S+S…_

_Should write!_

_For now…._

_Ja__!_


End file.
